Le miroir de son âme
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: La bouche de Rachel mentait. Ses yeux rétablissaient la vérité. [The Lodgers]


Disclaimer : The Lodgers est l'oeuvre de Brian O'Malley, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La bouche de Rachel mentait. Ses yeux rétablissaient la vérité. [The Lodgers]

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°73 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : Cent mots minimum, votre personnage ne parvient pas à oublier quelque chose et cela l'obsède, insérer les mots « yeux », « froid » et « maison ».

**Le miroir de son âme**

\- Mourir d'une malédiction?! Notre malédiction, c'est de vivre ! Va t'en alors. Tu m'es inutile. Tu n'es utile à personne...

Les paroles de Rachel tournaient encore dans sa tête alors que cela faisait presque vingt-quatre heures qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Ou qu'elle avait tenté de le chasser, de le dégoûter d'elle. Le ton froid de sa voix ne l'avait pas dupé. Tout comme les mensonges qu'elle avait débité. Parce que c'était ce que ses mots avaient été : des bobards teintés d'un ersatz de cruauté en lui rappelant sa condition d'infirme, pour essayer de le maintenir loin d'elle. Il était vrai que Sean ne croyait pas vraiment aux fantômes, aux mauvais sorts. Déjà enfant, il était trop prosaïque et cartésien pour cela. Mais les yeux de Rachel continuaient à l'obséder. Au-delà des horreurs qu'elle s'était forcée à sortir, ses iris étaient bien ce qui obnubilait son cerveau. Ils la trahissaient. Parce que les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme.

Non, Rachel ne pensait pas qu'il était inutile.

Non, Rachel ne pensait pas qu'il n'était qu'une espèce d'infirme incapable.

Mais cependant, oui, Rachel se croyait sous l'effet d'une malédiction.

Oui, Rachel se croyait maudite, comme ses parents avant elle.

Oui, Rachel croyait sa maison hantée par les esprits des membres de sa famille, tous suicidés.

Rachel était profondément malheureuse, effrayée et alors qu'elle venait de s'ouvrir à lui, avec son fichu esprit trop carré, il venait de rebâtir les murs autour de son cœur.

\- Et si... Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle se sentait espionnée... Moi, je ne voyais personne mais elle ? Est-ce qu'elle voyait les fantômes de sa famille ? Est-ce qu'il la mettaient en garde ? Aller plus loin avec moi, est-ce que ça allait la mettre en danger ?

Les esprits et les malédictions existaient-ils ? Il vivait en Irlande, une terre riche de légendes et d'histoires sur les restes des âmes humaines. Les légendes et les histoires étaient toujours basées sur un semblant de vérité. Alors, c'était presque logique d'en déduire une possibilité de leur présence. Plus il y pensait plus il avait la migraine, en plus de la douleur causée par la rouste que Dessie et sa bande lui avaient administré, parce qu'agir en groupe face à un homme était plus facile et plus lâche. Il était parti après ce que Rachel lui avait dit non pas par dépit ou par colère mais parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas améliorer la situation, pas encore. Il avait bien entendu ses pleurs discrets. Rachel lui avait sorti ces horreurs pour le protéger d'une chose qu'elle voyait mais lui non.

\- Maman me dit de me tenir éloigné de ce manoir. Rien de bon n'en sort. Kay m'a dit qu'elle l'avait entendue dire à Rachel qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passait là-bas, de se tenir loin de moi. Ca, plus tout ce que Rachel m'a dit...

Sean ne savait toujours pas s'il devait croire aux fantômes, aux malédictions. Mais une chose était sûre : il y avait quelque chose dans cette maison au fond des bois, dans la famille de Rachel, qu'elle percevait et lui non, parce qu'il en était incapable. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas cette capacité que cela voulait dire que quelque chose de surnaturel n'existait pas. Elle avait besoin d'aide, elle s'était tournée vers lui parce qu'il y avait entre eux ce début de compréhension, cette connexion presque alchimique. Elle criait à l'aide. Et à dire vrai, il ne se voyait pas rester au village, pas quand on lui faisait sentir qu'il n'y était plus le bienvenu. C'était décidé, il irait la chercher le soir même, afin de ne pas s'attirer les regards des badauds, pour éviter Dessie. Il laisserait un mot à sa mère. Il irait chercher Rachel et ensemble, ils iraient ailleurs. Il ignorait si leurs vies individuelles fusionneraient pour en devenir une unique et partagée. Mais en attendant, ils avaient un bout de chemin à faire main dans la main. Il ne savait pas encore bien si ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était une attirance passagère, un simple désir de luxure ou bien le début de quelque chose de plus sérieux. En attendant, ce qui comptait, c'était de la sortir de là, de se sortir de là, de se sauver mutuellement d'un lieu devenu toxique.

Le reste, ils composeraient, un pied devant l'autre, pas à pas.

**FIN**


End file.
